


Shut Up And Dance

by Passionpire88



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Twilight receives a letter from Sunset that sends her in a tizzy. But why is this letter different?
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 12





	Shut Up And Dance

Twilight’s muzzle was on the floor as she stared at the letter. The book was on the floor of her spacious bedroom as well. Her cheeks were flushed bright enough to show through her fur. 

_ “There’s nopony else I’d rather go to the prom with. Will you be my date? Your Friend, Sunset Shimmer”  _

“Twilight? It’s past ten! Are you ok? Everypony is-Whoa!” Spike ran over to her, his claws clattering on the floor rapidly. “What happened?” 

“I…” Twilight took a deep breath and then managed to find words. “It’s nothing, Spike. I need to...I need to find Rarity. I just...I got caught up with reading.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. She had read the letter about twenty times in the past hour or-two because it was ten. Oh dear! Twilight huffed in self frustration. This wasn’t a big deal. She’d been to plenty of dances. Why did this feel so different? It was probably nothing. She was just overthinking. Which was totally normal. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Spike asked eagerly, his heart eyes prominent. 

“Actually, I need to talk to Rarity alone. Sorry.” She offered him a comforting smile. 

“Oh. Okay. See you later then.” Spike’s entire body drooped but Twilight was far too focused to try to remedy that. She raced to the Carousel Boutique. 

“Rarity?” She tried to slow her breathing again. 

“Darling! You’re up rather late this morning. Is everything alright? You look out of sorts.” Rarity was already hard at work, cutting, sewing and selecting with her tape measure around her elegant neck. 

“I...I need you to make me a dress. A human dress.” Twilight cringed at how shy and bashful she sounded. 

“Is that all?” Rarity asked suspiciously. “You’re quite flushed. Is there a gentleman caller waiting for you at Canterlot High?” She mused, a smirk forming. 

“No. I...Sunset Shimmer asked me to go to prom with her. I...I don’t know why I’m so-I’m nervous! I read her letter over and over because...I don’t know!! I’m freaking out!” Twilight concluded, her voice slightly squeaky. 

“You don’t-” Rarity sighed. “Twilight,” She sighed even more dramatically this time. “For somepony who is ever so intelligent, you can be awfully ignorant of your emotions.” She chided gently, shaking a hoof in her friend’s face. 

“What do you mean?” 

Rarity rolled her eyes sky high. “Let’s get your dress ready. These commissions are ahead of schedule.” 

Twilight was about to ask another question but instead shrugged in defeat. 

****

Twilight arrived at the prom in a gorgeous, glittering purple number with stunning silver pumps she only slightly wobbled in on the wet grass. She nervously walked up the steps of the school and her entire body pressed pause at the sight of Sunset Shimmer leaning on the railing. The other girl was clad in a tuxedo dress complete with a studded black bow tie and fancy leather high heeled ankle boots that matched. Her hair was a perfect mane of flames trailing behind her like the cape of a superhero. “Hey,” Sunset smiled at her shyly. “You never said yes. I was worried you-”

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry I-I was so nervous that I never- Oh Celestia, I’m such a-” Twilight’s flustered stammering was silenced with a kiss, a soft and tender kiss on the lips.  **_Oh._ ** Oh Celestia, indeed. Her heart pounded and she was at a loss for words. 

“Was that...was that ok?” Sunset mumbled, her face an adorable red. 

“Ah-huh.” Twilight replied dreamily. “I just...I didn’t know. But...me too.” 

“Yeah?” Sunset Shimmer’s smile was dazzling. 

“Yeah.” Twilight smiled back, starstruck by the gorgeous girl in front of her. “Shall we?” 

Sunset giggled and linked their arms. “We shall.” 


End file.
